Like Father, Like Son
by Senri-Taichou
Summary: Allen Walker had heard of the illusive Cross Matias, but he had never met him. Until now, that is. Slight!Slash. Just kissing. And tormenting Allen.


**Title: **Like Father, Like Son

**Author: **Akira Senri Break

**Beta:**

**Category (ies): **Harry Potter and D. Gray-man.

**Genre:** Humour.

**Rating: **T.

**Pairings: **Matias/Allen. Hints of Marian/Allen and Marian/Froi.

**Warnings: ** Slash.

**Summary: **Allen Walker had heard of the illusive Cross Matias, but he had never met him. Until now, that is.

**Disclaimer: **I, Akira Senri Break, do not own D. Gray-Man nor do I own Harry Potter. All I own is my interpretation of Cross Matias. And his golem...

Like Father, Like Son

Allen Walker was nervous.

And maybe a tiny bit afraid.

He had only joined the Black Order about two months ago, and the white-haired individual was still trying to figure out how things worked around there. As far as he could tell there was no rhythm or reason for how things occurred: Pure insanity seemed to rein supreme throughout the place. Robots and mass destruction seemed to be a common occurrence within the building and no one even so much as batted an eyelash when something exploded. The people were kind, if not a little eccentric, but Allen could understand that. They were surrounded by death and decay day in and day out, forced to fight even as their loved ones died; it only made sense that they were slightly unhinged. Their eccentricities were a coping mechanism – a shield or wall to stop them from breaking down and losing it all. Allen had developed several of his own to ensure that he didn't fall into the eternal darkness that plagued the human mind as well.

But that wasn't what had Allen so on edge. When his master had knocked him out and left him in India, he had been given two tasks by the man: Head to the Black Order European Headquarters and become an Exorcist, and deliver a letter to a man by the name of Cross Matias. Allen had accepted the mission, being left with little choice after his master had knocked him out using a small mallet and had disappeared into the night, and Allen had already completed the first task that had been left to him by his master. He had made it to the Black Order Headquarters and he had been accepted as an Apostle of God: An Exorcist. He had even gone on several missions since his welcoming, alongside several of his fellow Exorcists. It had been awe-inspiring to see how many different forms Innocence could take on: Boots or swords. Or an arm like his own or a gun like his master's – even clocks and hammers. And meeting fellow Exorcists, people whom bore the same burden as he did, was certainly an interesting event: He didn't feel so alone anymore.

But it was the second task that was beginning to become something of a bother to Allen. Allen had heard of Cross Matias, both from his master and from the various people at the Black Order, but he had never met him. However he was beginning to see exactly why the man bore the same name as his master did, and someone sharing such a connection with Cross Marian was never to be a good thing. Cross Matias was becoming something of a constant annoyance for Allen.

He was impossible to find. This was a fact that was agreed on unanimously throughout the entirety of the Black Order, from his fellow Exorcists, to the Science Department, to the Finders that had worked with the man: If Cross Matias did not want to be found, than he would not be found. To those that Allen had spoken to, the man was like some sort of a ghost, there one minute and gone the next, leaving behind nothing but the rage and annoyance of those searching for him. According to Lenalee Lee, he spent most of his time outside of the Black Order, much like Allen's master did, and preferred to go on mission after mission, or simply travel. Sometimes he would take others with him: Other times, he chose to travel on his own. However, when he had returned home and had chosen to stay, no one would know until he chose for them too. It was like he wasn't even on the same plain of existence that the rest of the world was on.

But Allen was used to this: his master behaved in much the same way and the amount of times Allen had been forced to play catch-up to his master was unbelievable. The Black Order was not exception and not even they could locate his master if he did not wish to be found. Even Allen, whom had taken to traveling with the red-haired man since he was ten, could find him if he did not wish to be found.

But this made Allen's job a lot harder than necessary and he had no way of knowing here the man was, despite how fondly Lenalee and Lavi spoke of the man: even Kanda seemed to be on speaking terms with him. As he was unable to simply leave the Black Order whenever he felt like it in order to search for him, Allen was left waiting to see if the man would show up within the Order. And then allow Allen to find him.

Then again, Allen was unsure if he even wanted to meet the man. Despite having been given strict orders by his master to deliver the letter in person, Allen was apprehensive. Though he had never met the man, he had come to view him of some sort of miniature clone of his master: gruff, rude, impertinent, and a pure demon in human skin. Allen may have studied under his master for five years, but he was by no means eager to be placed under the man's tutelage anytime soon – nor that of someone whom was just like him. Allen was still nursing bruises and paying off debts that had been left to him months ago: he had no wish for anymore any time soon.

Though he supposed that the man might not have been like his master at all: he had no idea how this man and his master where connected, despite sharing the same name. His friends had been no help, as they had merely giggled into their hands and had told him to wait and see when he had asked: Even Komui had merely flashed him a secretive smile and told him to wait until he met the man. Though it was better than Kanda's reaction, which was to twitch momentarily before sending Allen a taunting smirk, as though to say "I know something you don't". Though frustrating, Allen would have no choice but to do as they said and wait until the day in which he finally managed to catch up to the man.

Which lead to where Allen currently stood though he had had no idea that such a place had existed within the Black Order: he supposed that he should not have been surprised. He had, by no means, been in the Black Order long enough to understand each and every secret that the organization had. Such a room really wasn't to be a surprise to those whom had lived there for far longer than he had, he was sure. But it was bleak and disturbing, fenced off from the rest of the Order by long, winding halls and hidden traps. Allen was sure that he would have died should he have ventured there uninvited. As it was, he wasn't exactly sure if he should have been glad that he _had _been invited.

The room was made out of the same type of stone that the rest of the Black Order consisted of: an aged black stone. There was only one door within the room – a thick, wooden one with heavy iron designs and a padlock, of all things – and no windows to shed light across the room. Instead, there were four lanterns, each filled with a ghoulish blue fire that flickered and danced and sent fiendish shadows crawling across the ground. There were tables, long and wooden, and they were filled with many things: clear cups filled with a sharp red or black liquid that looked, and smelled, frighteningly like blood. There were notebooks and instruments that seemed more likely to belong to the Science Department and something hung limp from the walls connected by three rusted chains: Allen was unsure of whether it was human or not.

Allen was unsure as of what to think of the room before him and for a moment he feared that he had been lured into one of Komui's hidden laboratories. However, when a quick scan around the room proved to show no sign of Lenalee anywhere, he knew that that was not the case. Though that left him with no knowledge of where he currently stood and he almost wished that he had not followed the note that had been left to him: this place, wherever and whatever it was, was certainly not a place that Allen would ever willingly venture to again. Looking back, it was almost foolish of him to do as the note said when he had no idea whom it was even from and had merely been slipped underneath his door. But it had offered him a chance to meet with Cross Matias and he had taken the chance to do so. Now though, he was wondering if that had been such a good idea.

However, before he could ponder on it any further, the sharp sound of footfalls cut through the oppressive silence that had fallen over the room: Allen tensed in response, unable to help but feel unnerved in such a remote and creepy place. The hair stood up on his arms, his silver eyes narrowed in distrust and suspicion. There was no movement in the darkness that spanned through the open doorway and no way for Allen to tell if whatever lay behind its abyss meant him harm or not. Unease hung high in the air and without much thought, Allen activated the Innocence in his left arm despite his eye telling him that there were no Akuma in sight. The comforting hum that Allen had begun to associate with his Innocence filled his body, but it did little to calm his nerves. Allen swallowed thickly as the sound continued to grow steadily clearer and closer to his position, sure that whatever caused it was drawing nearer as well.

"Put that away."

The order was firm and clear and Allen jumped at the unexpected sound that loomed from the darkness. The voice had left no room for argument and Allen knew from years of living with his master that it he did not obey, he would regret it. But Allen refrained and kept his Innocence alight, unwilling to feel so venerable before what could be a potential enemy. The warm green light cascaded over the ghastly room, illuminating everything within its vicinity.

However, this proved to be a mistake on Allen's part: a moment later something shot out of the darkness before him and connected with Allen's head with shocking accuracy. Allen let out a yell of surprise and clutched his head with both hands, though it did little to stop the bump that grew from his head. The footsteps had come to a stop and Allen watched as a gloved hand reached down to retrieve what Allen now knew to be a small black mallet. It was a mallet very similar to the one that Allen knew his master carried and Allen felt ice run through his body; he let out a whimper and prayed that he was wrong in his assumption. He didn't think that he could have handled seeing his master so soon after finally being parted from him. In fact, the white haired teen was more than happy to never see the man again.

Slowly, Allen allowed his eyes to life off of the stone floor and take in the room before him. Relief quickly spread throughout his body when he noticed the distinct lack of Cross Marian, only to be replaced with a coldness of another kind. While it sure wasn't his master in which was paced before him, he could definitely see the similarities between the red-head and the man that stood before him now.

The man had to be no older than twenty years old, perhaps a bit younger and Allen found himself at awe. The man was very handsome, in much the same way that his master was, despite not being able to properly see his face: He had a wild and untamed way to him. Like his master, the man had long hair that seemed to protest to anything done to it, however this man wore his tied back with a simple ribbon and was the colour of raven feathers. He was smaller than his master, slimmer and shorter, and his skin was a shade lighter. But his eyes were the same. A different colour, perhaps (being a vibrant emerald, compared to his master's liquid crimson) but the same sharp, jaded fashion that his master's was.

The man wore a solid black kind of uniform with sharp gold accents: this man, despite his young age, was a General within the Black Order. His uniform was far different than the one that Cross Marian wore, personalized in a way that looked deadly and elegant, but relaxed and casual. Tight black pants hugged his legs and his shirt remained hidden behind his coat: a stiff and formed uniform which bore no sleeves and consisted of a stand-up collar. A kind of belt hung from his waist and the coat flowed open from there on, ending just past the man's knees. A pair of black heeled boots clung to his legs and small, black gloves covered the man's slender hands. The man bore two holsters: one of his left thigh, the other on his right arm. On his head was what Allen recognized as a golem, not until his master's golem, Timcanpy. However this one was shaped different: still round, but with different wings and shocking silver in colour.

The man gazed down at Allen and Allen caught the glimpse of small, sharp rectangle glasses. He couldn't see the man's eyes due to the reflection of the glasses, but Allen could tell that the man was annoyed. His fingers gripped the mallet tightly in his hands, and his teeth bit down on the butt of the cigarette that hung from his mouth. Smoke filled the air between them and Allen recognized the brand: it was the same kind that his master smoked. When he spoke his voice was gruff and short.

"Damn brat. You Allen Walker?"

"Y-yes…" Allen said slowly. There was something about this guy that reminded Allen painfully of his master and he had to refrain from addressing the man as so. It was almost frightening to see how similar the two were and both his master and this man radiated the same malice. Allen swallowed thickly and hesitantly addressed the man. "Are… Are you Cross Matias?"

The man merely let out an annoyed noise, not dissimilar to how Kanda would have reacted when bothered, and held out his hand. Taking that as an affirmative to his question, Allen dug through his pockets for a moment before retrieving a small letter. The white envelope was crumpled and labeled in his aster's neat cursive, bearing only the name of "Cross Matias" across its surface. The man took the letter swiftly and tore through the envelope without pause, unfolding the letter a moment later. His emerald eyes ghosted over the page with ease and he made no noise as he read: a habit that Allen's master had as well. Allen shifted as silence fell between them once more.

"Hn," was the only sound that was heard as the man lowered the letter. He turned his eyes onto Allen slowly and Allen straightened at once. The man accessed Allen in boredom. "So you're the brat apprentice of Cross Marian…"

Allen twitched in annoyance at the man's words; though he knew he was smaller than most boys his age, he was by no means a little kid and he really wished that those around him would recognize that fact. However, before he had the chance to say as such, he was pulled forward and his sleeve was pushed up to his shoulder. The man before him ignored Allen's protest and merely tightened his grip on Allen's left arm when the teen attempted to pull away. He observed Allen's arm, first taking in the scared red features and the glowing cross that rested there, before holding it up and bending it. This continued for several moments until the man let out an annoyed grunt.

"Activate it."

Like before, his tone left no room for argument and it was only the sight of the black mallet that the man held that convinced Allen to do as he said. He activated his Innocence, his arm transforming into the large claw that he was used to. The man hummed vaguely before repeating the process with his now transformed arm.

"Name?"

The question caught Allen of guard and it took him several moments to puzzle together what the man meant. When he did, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Er… I don't know."

The man accepted this with a grunt, but Allen could tell that the man was annoyed. He suddenly felt very under qualified: after all, Kanda was aware of the name of his Innocence, as was Lenalee and Lavi. But Allen had been born with his and he wasn't even aware of its name, it almost made him feel bad. Did that mean that he wasn't as Synchronized with his Innocence than he had thought?

Several minutes passed before the man dropped Allen's arm and ordered him to deactivate it: Allen did so, his arm returning to its normal state less than a second later. But it seemed like the man wasn't quite done with his assessment of Allen just yet; the man gripped his chin and raised Allen's head. Allen flushed at the action and attempted to pull away in annoyance, but like before the man did nothing but merely tightened his grip on the smaller teen and Allen was left with no choice but to stand there awkwardly as the man peered inquisitively at his left eye. The man didn't seem particularly bothered by the fact that Allen bore a cursed scar and instead merely observed it with something akin to boredom. It was almost as though the subject was something that he encountered every day, and when Allen spied a bloody red lightning bolt positioned on his forehead, he knew he did.

The man frowned lightly and pulled back absently. With his free hand he took the cigarette from his mouth and exhaled, however he kept clear hold of Allen's chin with the other. Allen really wished that the man would let him go; his neck was starting to cramp from the strange position that he was forced to be in and Allen gripped the man's arm awkwardly. The man didn't release his hold though.

"Can you activate it, Brat?"

Allen glared at the man but answered anyway.

"N-not on my own," Allen explained. "It activates on its own whenever there are Akuma nearby."

The man grunted in acceptance, as though he had expected that to be Allen's answer. Allen gritted his teeth in annoyance: if this man seemed to already know all of this, why was he still holding on to him? He had no idea whom this man really was, but whatever that letter had said must have been instructions of some kind from Cross Marian. Though Allen really had no idea what the letter had said; he had been under strict rules not to read it without Cross Matias's permission and Allen doubted that the man was going to allow him to read it now. The man seemed to be far too much like his master to allow something like that.

"C-can you let go of me now…?" Allen asked when he saw that the man had not made any more moves to observe his cursed eyes. He had a feeling that his request would fall on deaf ears however; unless the man chose to let him go, Allen wasn't going anywhere. After all, this man was a General – his superior officer, in a way – and Allen knew that he was by no means strong enough to seriously take on such a man. The man was strong; he had to be. Not only had he been recognized by the Black Order as such, but also by his master, Cross Marian. For that he had Allen's grudging respect.

However, when Allen received no answer from the man, he looked up in confusion. The man was watching him again, Allen saw, though he couldn't make out the man's eyes too well. Even so, he could tell that there was something different in the man's gaze compared to the disinterested observation that he had held before. His eyes roamed over Allen's body with an almost appreciative feel, as though he was taking in everything that Allen was and it didn't just concern his abilities as an Exorcist. A slight smirk pulled at the man's lips and Allen felt unease settle within his stomach; he felt almost naked beneath the man's imploring gaze and he fought the urge to flush in response: he knew that gaze, even if he could not see it. It was the same one that his master had whenever he was looking at a woman he intended to take to bed. By the sounds of the man's chuckle, however, he had failed.

Allen jolted in surprise when he felt the man's thumb caress his cheek in a slow manner and the man leant forward, almost thoughtfully. It was only now that Allen could truly see all of his face and he found himself speechless: he was much more handsome than Allen had originally thought. He showed no particular emotion as he observed Allen, his eyes hard though Allen could see amusement dancing there. His lips were curled into a taunting smirk and he absently took a drag of his cigarette before exhaling. The smoke hovered in front of Allen's face and he coughed, annoyed. The man only seemed to find this amusing, however.

"You are a beautiful one, aren't you?" His voice was musing and Allen flushed deeply at his words. Shock permitted his body: this man was treating him as though he was simply another one of Cross Marian's women. Allen had seen many men attempt to bed his master: each one had ended up in the hospital shortly thereafter. Several had even attempted to bed him as well, so he was not new to the idea of two men being together, however he had never assumed that this man had, for lack of better words, bent that way. All those that had tried to bed him any time prior wouldn't have made it to the hospital – despite being a bastard most of the time, Cross Marian was firm on the fact that Allen was his property only, and only he could do whatever he wanted to the teen. However this man was currently watching him as though he would enjoy nothing more than to drag Allen away to have his wicked way with him.

"W-what…?" Allen stuttered in meek surprise: he tried to step back only to find himself pressed between the wall and the man before him. The man's smirk widened in response to this and he dropped the cigarette to the floor absently and crushed it with his heel. The man drew closer to Allen, his now free hand coming up to rest on the cold stone beside Allen's head and boxing him in: Allen swallowed heavily, unsure where the man was going to go with this.

"Beautiful…" The man purred in Allen's ear and causing the teen to shiver. "Like a cute little kitty cat. Isn't that right, Allen-chan?"

"H-hey!" Allen protested, enraged. But the man didn't listen and Allen continued to struggle against the man's hold. His face burned in embarrassment, but he found that he couldn't push the man off of him: the man was physically stronger than him and had the size advantage. It didn't help that Allen was no good in these kinds of situations. Despite living with Cross Marian for five years, Allen had never been particularly good at dealing with other people whom were overly affectionate or came on to him. It was one of the reasons that his master had been so violent towards anymore whom attempted to bed Allen: the boy simply could not deal with others in that kind of situation.

"Don't be like that, Allen-chan~" The man cooed and Allen squirmed in his hold. The man merely chuckled and dipped his head to the teen's neck. His nose ghosted over the creamy expanse of Allen's collar and he nipped lightly at the skin he found there. Allen felt his body heat up, a permanent flush take over his face. "Surely you are not new to this? You have been traveling with Cross Marian for five years, correct? I simply cannot believe that that man would not try to claim you as his own."

Allen let out a squeak at how forward the man's words and actions were, his face flaming red as he thought about what the man had said about his master. Even Cross Marian was not quite this forward in his advances: the man would flirt and drink and when the day was done he would have a woman in his bed without even mentioning the idea. Allen had admitted to falling prey to the man's advances himself however he had never seen his master be interested in a man before. Yet this man was speaking as if the idea of Cross Marian bedding his male apprentice was the most normal thing in the world and Allen had no idea what to think.

"T-that's…"

But Allen couldn't say anything; at the very least, not while this man was marking his skin in bruises and bites. The man seemed to find his reaction amusing and Allen felt his hand move from where it had kept its hold on his chin: Instead it slid back to cup the back of his neck.

"I can see why he would," the man continued absently as he continued his work on Allen's neck. The teen's heart beat wildly in his chest, put off balance by the man's actions. This wasn't how Cross Marian acted; the man would never talk so much when preforming such a task. Allen's master preferred to simply get to the task at hand and then leave, but this man was attempting to engage him in conversation, or at the very least tease him. It was slightly disconcerting. "You are a beautiful young one, aren't you? Your kind is not seen very often…"

"M-my kind…?" Allen forced out. His chest heaved with effort to keep his mind focused on the matter at hand; his breath came out in heavy pants. He wasn't new to this, like the man had said, but that didn't mean he was particularly used to it either and he most certainly wasn't used to such advances. This was different than what he was used to and he wanted the man to stop, at least for the moment. He wasn't used to all this talking – all of the teasing and touching.

The man hummed and Allen barely had a moment to protest before his lips were claimed by the man's.

For a moment Allen froze. The man's lips were dry but warm against his own; his hand tangled into the threats of his hair and pulling the two closer together. The stone wall was cold against his back: the man warm against his front. The man gave out a small noise, whether in enjoyment or annoyance Allen did not know, and pulled away for a moment only to connect their lips again. He nipped teasingly at Allen's lips, his emerald eyes half-lidded and filled with amusement. Not lust or attraction, but simple amusement.

It was then that Allen regained function of his body and he pushed at the man: the man gave Allen one more taunting nip before allowing the teen to push him away. There was smug smirk on his handsome face and Allen could do nothing but glare at the man in shock and embarrassment. Seeing the look that Allen was sending him, the man's smirk widened impossibly and he merely reached into his coat to pull out another cigarette. The man lite it and took a slow drag from the stick, only to exhale onto Allen's face: the teen coughed and barely saw as the man turned away from him.

"W-wait!" Allen called out between coughs. The man paused and pulled his eyes back onto the small teen before him. His eyebrow was raised in question, but he didn't appear to hold any particular interest in what Allen had to say and seemed to be only stay due to having nothing else to do – besides molesting certain white-haired individuals. "W-what is your… connection with Master?"

The man chuckled, as though amused that Allen had yet to figure it out and taking extreme pleasure in keeping the fact from the boy. He turned away and headed for the door and for a moment, Allen thought the man wouldn't answer his question.

"He's my father."

Allen felt ice race through his veins as he realized exactly who was standing before him: His master's son. He hadn't been aware that Cross Marian had had a son to begin with, but the similarities were too overpowering to ignore and given the amount of affairs that the man had it was no surprise. The fact that the red-head actually seemed to actively participate in his son's life seemed to come more of a surprise to Allen.

However, if the thought that his master had a son was not frightening enough, than his master's response should the man ever find out that Allen had been kissing said son – well, the other way around, really, but he doubted that Cross Marian would be very interested in the details – would not be pretty. He only hoped that, due to the man's careless ability to dodge from one affair to the next would cause him to care very little about what his son got up to – or, more exactly, who he took advantage of. Cross Marian had long ago claimed Allen as his own: how would he react to the fact that his son seemed to share that same interest? It was a frightening thought for Allen, whom had no wish to belong to either of the men. And no doubt Cross Marian's anger would be taken out on Allen, rather on Cross Matias.

The man did not seem to notice the sudden chill that had entered Allen at his revelation and merely raised a hand in absent acknowledgement.

"Try not to kill yourself on your way out. Blood is annoying to clean up after and it reeks for weeks afterwards." The man called back in an almost bored fashion. He paused when he reached the door and sent Allen a teasing smirk, his tongue dodging out to lick playfully at his lips, almost as though contemplating kissing Allen again. Allen flushed. "And thanks for the kiss, Little Kitty."

"I'm not a cat, you pervert!" Allen protested, annoyance colouring his tone. But this seemed to only amuse the man further as his laugh echoed out from the darkness that had surrounded him.

Cross Matias felt a faint smirk pull at his lips and it was only when he was well out of the hearing range of the little white-haired kitty did he allow himself to relax his guard and drop the cigarette to the stone floor with distaste. In mere seconds the man had dropped his gruff and annoyed behavior and replaced it with a cool cheerfulness that almost seemed to radiate pure insanity. The smirk that decorated his lips widened into an almost maniacal feature and his eyes twinkled in sadistic amusement. Slowly, he began to laugh, first quiet chuckles and then eventually full grown laughter. The golem on his head twisted and morphed into something of a doll and Matias hugged it tightly to his chest.

How amusing: the boy had reacted much better than Matias would have thought he would have. It seemed that he was right in his assumption that the teen would be a good source of entertainment, at least for the time being. Most would not have taken his advances as well as the boy had and he found himself pleased with the results that he had left behind. The boy had been flustered and embarrassed, shocked and confused and later that confusion would fall to anger. Whether that would be anger at Matias for taking advantage of him, or anger at himself for being unable to help it and – perhaps – enjoying his treatment remained to be seen. Either way the white-haired boy his father had taken in was surely something that was going to become something of a source of entertainment for him.

Matias had been watching the other boy for a while now, ever since the teen had first joined the Black Order mere months ago and he had heard that someone was searching for him. All of the other Exorcists knew that Matias had had his eye on the white-haired kitty and had chosen to say nothing: it was too be expected, however. Matias made it his duty in order to prank each and every member of the Black Order and it had become something of a tradition for the newest arrival to be placed in the dark about it. No doubt the teen would be enraged when he found out that Matias had only been playing with him, but Matias hardly cared. It kept things light around such a dark place and one always had to be on their toes if they wished to avoid one of Matias's tricks. It keep their reflexes sharp so that they would always be able to react quickly on the battle field and more often than not Matias's tricks often forced his fellow members to learn things outside of their regular training. It may have pissed them off, but it was Matias's way to ensure that they stayed alive long enough to return to him.

But it was fun as well, so much fun and sometimes Matias liked to trick people only for the purpose of annoying people. He found very little enjoyment elsewhere as of late and the only other place that he found himself having fun was on the battle field, something he knew bothered his friends. He didn't suppose that it was much of a surprise: he had grown up on the battle field. His father had brought him to the Black Order when he had been two years of age: he had travelled with the man when he finally decided that he didn't want to be an active part of the Order. He had gained his Innocence when he was five. He had become a permanent part of the Black Order when he was eight; a General when he was fourteen. But tricking people caused him joy. Realizing he was helping people and annoying them at the same time was even better. And Allen Walker was sure to be an eternal source of amusement.

He hadn't have this much fun since he had attended Hogwarts. Perhaps he had been a somewhat twisted child back then, but he had had fun pretending to be a normal child when he could. Of course, it wasn't long before the war had taken over and suddenly Matias was forced to shed the child-like mask he had created and fight once more. He hadn't been back in the Wizarding World for so long: not since the end of the war when he had been seventeen. He supposed he didn't much care either way. There was nothing left for him there.

But there was at the Black Order, even if he wasn't exactly too pleased with those outside of his small group of precious people. The rest of the Order could burn, he had decided a long time ago. Like his precious Lenalee, his world consisted only of his friends.

But that hardly mattered right now. Allen was what was on his mind and he couldn't help but laugh again as he made his way out of the trap-invested hall he had made to keep one of his many laboratories safe. When Matias had first heard about Allen he had kept his distance and had watched him, as in order to distinguish what the teen wished of him and puzzled about how to go on his way to pranking the boy. He was very amusing and got lost often, his strength of heart was something to be commended. It hadn't taken him very long for Matias to realize that the boy was looking for him on his father's orders and that not being able to find Matias was causing the teen eternal annoyance. He had decided to keep it up and had, eventually realized that the teen was afraid that Matias would be just like his father: something that amused Matias because he felt that he had only vague resemblance to the man, something his Papa, Froi Tiedoll, had always encourage him to keep. It hadn't taken him long to figure out how he was going to prank the boy and the others were more than willing to help him achieve the needed results: he knew that they would be eager to hear of how it went. It had gone better than he had originally thought it would have and he had had fun acting the part of his father.

Speaking of, he thought as he began to hum absently, catching the attention of the various Black Order members that walked the halls with him – the newer recruits stared at him in slight worry and fear, while the older members merely shook their heads in fondness. His father must have realized that he was going to prank the white-haired boy. The letter had been short, but other than a few short orders to keep a watch on the boy and his Innocence, had consisted majorly of various ways to humiliate the boy. He had even saw it fit to inform Matias that the boy was not very comfortable in certain positions. Matias was glad he had. It was so much more amusing than what he had had planned out. Though he wondered if it was such a good idea to inform the teen about the whereabouts of his lab. In the end, he shrugged. It wasn't like it mattered: that was one of the few labs that the other members were aware existed. Even if it got compromised, he would have his other labs to fall back on. Besides, from what he had seen the teen had had no love for it. He wouldn't be coming back any time soon.

If he came back at all. Now that he thought of it, he really should have disconnected his traps for the night.

* * *

**Akira: ****And there you have it! So this is just a little one-shot I thought up, pretty much out of nowhere. In case you haven't figured it out, Cross Matias is Harry Potter, now the son of Cross Marian. It's pretty vague; you don't really get to see much into it. It's pretty much all about screwing with Allen... I couldn't help it! I love picking on our cute Miyoshi-chan~**

**I may or may not expand this into a separate fic (though I am getting heavily pressured to. You know who you are.). If I do, the main pairing won't be Matias/Allen. It'll probably be along the lines of Laven and Matias/Tyki. Because I love Laven and Tyki. **

**Matias ended up being a little crazier than I planned... *Sweatdrop*. All well, I like it~**

**Anyway! Read! Review! Favor! Flames will be given to Matias to help with his experiments~**


End file.
